


Peach Rings

by Xixibear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, No Smut, Soft Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xixibear/pseuds/Xixibear
Summary: Wong Yukhei must be out of his goddamn mind.





	Peach Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, this took me three weeks to finish.   
> I cry. 
> 
> Lucas and Jaehyun are best friends who love Star Trek and hang out with Jaehyun's older brother Snoopy

Wong Yukhei must be out of his goddamn mind.   
He must be.

There is no way he should find an activity so innocent and pure so freaking...  
Attractive.

Especially if the person doing it, was his best friend Jaehyun's older brother. 

Extra especially seeing as all Jungwoo was doing was sitting curled up in the corner of the room, nibbling on a pack of godforsaken peach rings. 

Lucas didn't even like peach rings!

But there was something about the way the sugar crystals settled on plush lips, only for Jungwoo to flick his tongue out and clear them away. 

It was so sensual and slow, it almost seemed intentional. 

But Lucas thought that idea was ubsurd. Jungwoo was... Jungwoo. Too pure and innocent. Even though he was older, He was always built a little smaller and more fragile, so Jaehyun had made it his and Lucas' job to protect him. 

He was... innocent?

But then Jungwoo would look up at him through those long eyelashes with an indescribable look in his eyes, and Lucas would second guess just about every thing about himself. 

Fortunately, not his sexuality. He gave up on the whole 'straight thing', after he caught himself drooling over Trip Tucker one to many times. 

He wasn't 'out' or anything, but he was far from closeted. If people asked, he would answer honestly, he wasn't ashamed of who he liked. It just so turned out that very few people had ever asked.

He didn't necessarily think Jungwoo was straight. The way he had carried and presented himself had always been a tad bit feminine, so even thought that dosen't necessarily mean anything, Lucas had an inkling. 

The problem, however, wasn't Jungwoo being attracted to boys. The problem was Jungwoo being attracted Lucas. And Lucas being attracted to Jungwoo. 

He was 99.999% sure Jaehyun would not approve. 

The desire with which he wanted to pin the smaller boy down and absolutely ruin him didn't exactly feel like a new ambition. It felt like built up sexual tension and longing. 

Like it was over due. 

It had Lucas over analyzing almost every interaction he's ever had with Jungwoo since he met him fifteen years ago. Trying to pinpoint the answer, or at least a clue, as to why he was sitting here in Jaehyun's bedroom with old Star Trek reruns playing, hot and bothered over Jungwoo eating gummy snacks instead of Connor Trinneer like normal. 

His mental search was cut short when a loud groan cut through air, catching the attention of both Lucas and Jungwoo. Jaehyun whines as he stands up, empty snack packet falling off his lap to the floor. "I ran out of hot Cheetos!" 

Without missing a beat, Lucas snarkily replies, "You're telling me this, why?", which earned him a pillow to the face 

Jungwoo only hummed, "I don't like those, they burn." 

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, "No shit Woo, they're called 'Flamin' Hot Cheetos' for a reason." 

"Alright I'm tired of your voice, either shut up and deal with it, or go get some more." 

"What?!" Jaehyun squeals, and he looks appalled and scandalized, "It's tradtion! I can't go on without my Cheetos! When have we ever had a Trekie marathon and I don't have my hot Cheetos?!" 

"I don't know, I don't usually pay attention to you." 

Another pillow to the face

"Xuxi, be nice." Jungwoo's scolding effectively making Lucas flush a deep red, before turning to his younger brother, "And maybe, if you had listened to me yesterday, and waited to open them, you wouldn't be in this situation right now." 

"But-"

"Just go buy more?" Lucas suggests, and he can't tell if he's eager to get back to the show, or eager to be in a bedroom alone with Jungwoo 

"Fine." Jaehyun huffs out, "Let me get my keys." 

"Hyunnie, you don't need the car. The gas station is around the corner." Lucas says, and raises a suspicious eyebrow when he sees Jaehyun's cheeks heat up 

Jungwoo giggles, "He's not going to the one around the corner. He's going to go all the way down town, to go to the minimart with that cute little pink haired cashier boy." 

"Jungwoo! That's it, I'm leaving!" Jaehyun screeches before is out the door, stomping furiously as he leaves.

And then, it's silent all for the series playing on Jaehyun's small tv

"Hmm," Jungwoo smiles as he crawls all the way over to where Lucas is seated in frot of the bed, and places himself right into his lap, nuzzling his neck 

Lucas is frozen. He has absolutely no idea what to do. This isn't new, nothing Jungwoo hasn't done before. It's normal and usually easy. 

And it would be easy right now, if Lucas hasn't been thinking so intently about fucking the older boy senseless for the past half hour straight. 

So he sits stock still, eyes focused on Jungwoos lips instead of the Tv screen. 

"You alright, Xuxi?", the older boy asks, looking up at Lucas with innocent doe eyes through long eyelashes. 

And- fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.  
If that isn't one of the most beautiful things Lucas as ever seen. 

Jaehyun and his probable disapproval can go suck it.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine." comes his strained reply, "Why would you ask?" 

Jungwoo rolls his eyes and sits up. "You're sitting stiff." He moved so that he is now straddling Lucas thighs, looks him in the eyes with mock seriousness, "You're making it very difficult to cuddle you right now." 

Jungwoo starts poking at Lucas' arm, which is laying uselessly at his side, "You're not even hugging me!" And dear god, Lucas needs to chug some holy water, because Jungwoo is sitting on his lap and whining, 

And suddenly his playful mood is gone, look in his eyes all too serious, "You know how much I like it when you hold me." 

Something in Lucas snaps, hands flying to grip at the smaller boys hips, earning a squeak that sounds like surprise mixed with something that's suspiciously akin to pleasure.

It's Lucas turn to get serious, "Woo, what are you doing?" 

The expression he puts on is so innocent; wide eyes and pouty lips, "What do you mean Xuxi?" 

"Jungwoo." 

"I'm not doing anything I don't usually do," but he's shifting on Lucas' lap, arms coming to rest on his broad shoulders, "Is there something you want me to do?" 

Lucas vaguely registers somewhere in the back of his mind that Jungwoo wants an answer, but doesn't pay it much mind. His attention so trained on the crystals settled on the small boys lower lip. He doesn't even know when he started drawing small circles on his hips

"Do that again."

His eyes snap up. 

"What?" 

Jungwoo is shifting impossibly closer, chest to chest, small hands tangling in Lucas' hair, noses brushing

He genuinely hadn't even noticed when he leaned forward to swipe his tongue across Jungwoos bottom lip, 

Maybe peach rings aren't so bad,

"I said, do that again." 

And without even thinking, Lucas complies. This time when thier mouths meet, Jungwoo returns the pressure 

They sit like that for a while, exchanging lazy, languid kisses. Slowly becoming familiar with each other, and Lucas is absolutely drowning in the taste of over sugared gummy snacks 

And then their attention is back on the screen, legs tangled. Lucas has a hand running through the soft brown locks on Jungwoos head. The smaller boy plays with the fingers on Lucas' free hand, testing out all the ways thier hands can fit together 

Jungwoo is the first to break the comfortable silence,   
"You do know this means I'm your boyfriend now, right?" But his eyes never leave the Tv screen

Lucas raises an eyebrow, "Oh? Bold, aren't we?"

Jungwoo scoffs, "When have I ever been anything but?" 

"Actually, I can think of quite a few times when-"   
Jungwoo's hand is now in his face, which Lucas can only assume was an attempt to shut him up,

"Shh, my country boy is talking." 

Lucas looks up to see that, indeed, Trip was speaking. He only chuckles before complying, going back to enjoying the show and the feeling of having Jungwoo wrapped in his arms 

When Jaehyun returns, it's with a bag full of hot Cheetos and red flushed cheeks. 

When he walks in, he settles on the bed, and pretends not to notice how sickeningly obvious the newly minted couple is being, but only because the said couple pretend not to notice the fresh set of hickies littering Jaehyun's neck. 

It didn't really matter. They could talk about it after season one was finished.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! 
> 
> Star Trek Enterprise is a show very close to my heart, and if you haven't watched it...you should. Trip is my b a b y b o y and I love him a lot. He's my emotional support space-country boy.
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed this mess, please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
